


Alone in the archives

by PontiffOfTheDeep



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: Candles, Dark Souls - Freeform, Dark Souls 3 - Freeform, Light BDSM, M/M, NkStein, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wax Play, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiffOfTheDeep/pseuds/PontiffOfTheDeep
Summary: Ornstein and his Lord have an intimate moment in the archives late at night.
Relationships: The Nameless King/Dragon Slayer Ornstein
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Alone in the archives

Lord Gwyn’s archives stretched for miles upon miles of books and wooden shelves. It was a maze of knowledge that anyone could get lost in if they didn’t know their way around the place. The gold lettering on each spine on each book glittered with help of the soft moon light shining in from the windows. The blue toned light of the night dances upon every surface it made contact with, even the skin of the dragon slayer. 

This maze of books held not just knowledge but two bodies. Gwynsen and Ornstein. The sharp edges of the Knight’s armour reflected the candle flame which licked at the wax surrounding it. The wax melted as a result of this, getting moved around the top of the candle from being rotated. 

There were so many candles here... Might as well put them to use. A sharp hiss left Ornstein’s mouth, followed by a low hum of pleasure. These noises came deep from his throat and left him wanting more and more off his Lord. 

The dragon slayer was laid out over one of the tables in the ancient archives, having not been used for quite a while. Dust clung to the edges of each table leg but that didn’t concern either man. Ornstein’s arms and legs were bound to the table, giving very little wiggle room for him to writhe from the heat he was getting enveloped in. Gwynsen sat on the edge of the table his knight was tied to, toying with a lit candle in his fingers. 

“Would you like more, my love?” The prince just about purred in a soft and quiet tone, looking over his shoulder and at Ornstein. What a stupid question.  
“Ill take whatever you want to give me, your highness” he replied, shooting a grin at his partner. Soft seals of dried white wax littered his chest. Ornstein stopped reacting to the heat as to not crack the wax and ruin his master’s work. 

The Lord smiled at his response and picked another spot to drop some wax onto. He hasn’t touched his collarbone yet, mostly just leaving it until later to touch the sensitive skin. Twisting the candle in his hand slowly, he tilted the long stick of wax. Both of their eyes tracked the drip of its liquid, watching it pour off the end until the weight became too much. The weight was too much for the wax to bear, causing it to slide off and hit Ornstein’s neck by accident instead of his collarbone. 

The knight bit his lip and let out a low moan, looking up at his partner with pure lust. The way that the candle burned into his skin before quickly disappearing made him want to finish right then and there. To finish prematurely in front of his partner like this would be such an embarrassment yet he wouldn’t blame himself for doing so. This amount of foreplay was foreign to them, always being in a rush to touch each other and get the job done. 

So when they had a moment to really get to know each other’s bodies again, it was like a drug. They couldn’t get enough of each inch of skin they shared. Ornstein’s breath hitched in his throat as he stared at the melting wax, bracing himself for another drop of heat. His skin was so sensitive now but he should’ve gotten used to it. Another heavy drop of wax landed directly on the bone of his collarbone, sending chills down his body. He tugged at his arm restraints in pain before it quickly disappeared. 

The Knight’s breath got so heavy in his throat, closing his eyes and waiting for another round off the candle. However, that never came and instead he felt air rush to his upper thighs. It was surprisingly warm, probably heated up by the candle’s flame. He opened his eyes and looked down to be met with his bare lower half, pants scrunched up by his ankles. 

“Its too late for this but... Are you sure you locked the doors?” Ornstein asked with a nervous laugh, starting to feel more exposed in the archives. Gwynsen placed the candle down uncomfortably close to one of Ornstein’s legs, the heat caressing the Knight’s skin. 

“I’m sure but I can check again for your nerves” The prince spoke with a soft gaze fixated at the wax seals on his partner’s body. With a delicate touch, Gwynsen ran a finger up and down the length of Ornstein’s cock. He dragged his finger painfully slowly across the sensitive skin. 

A strong shiver ran up his spine, he didn’t realise how erect he was until the prince touched him. His half lidded eyes wandered from Gwynsen’s hand, up to his face as he subconsciously spread his thighs open. His body language begged for more yet he couldn’t stifle his nerves.  
“would thou be so kind as to check?” Ornstein spoke just above a whisper, not wanting to talk too much in fear he’d start to beg. 

Gwynsen pulled his hand away, moving up the table so he was standing right next to Ornstein’s face. The knight stared wide eyed up at him, hands turning into soft fists around his restraints. It won’t take long for him to completely give in to the god’s dominance now.  
“Of course, I won’t be long” he said quietly, using a hand to caress Ornstein’s cheek in such a loving way. 

Gwynsen soon left the Knight’s side, leaving him to lay on the wooden table and wait for his prince’s return. The warmth against his leg almost comforted him from the wax that was beginning to soften again from his body heat. His eyes darted around the dark room surrounding him, skimming over each cover on the bookshelves around him. 

When the prince came back, the tone between them had shifted. Ornstein knew what was going on instantly and smiled to himself because of it. Gwynsen must’ve gotten impatient during his walk to the archive doors. The knight looking up at the ceiling, listening to the soft footsteps coming back over to him. He watched the light radiating off of his prince just barely show up from the corner of his eye. 

It wasn’t until he felt the soft heat seeping off of the god that he turned his head to face him. He was met directly with the intricate clothing of Gwynsen’s abdomen. Ornstein’s eyes wandered up to meet to stare of his partner's soft, yellow glowing eyes.  
“We’re all locked and secure” he spoke in a low voice, one of his hands wandering up into his Knight’s hair. 

“Oh I know, beloved. I just wanted to waste your time” Ornstein teased, flashing him a cocky smirk. They both knew it was because he was afraid of their relationship being found out in such a way but the words were enough to send Gwynsen over the edge. The prince’s expression dropped. 

His movements were quick and rough, moving to the end of the table and untying Ornstein’s legs. He removed the candle from beside his partner’s leg, blowing it out swiftly. The Knight nervously bit the inside of his mouth as he watched his Lord position him. Gwynsen roughly spread his legs, one of them now dangling off the table but the god didn’t care.

The prince ran his fingers up Ornstein’s thighs, feeling the muscle contract and shiver with each touch. His Knight’s cock ached for attention, twitching under the god’s stare. Ornstein never expected he would ever be so vulnerable to another person let alone a god. 

His back suddenly arched, a breathy moan spilling from his mouth. Ornstein looked down at the god who had taken the Knight’s cock into his hand, slowly beginning to give him some stimulation. Goosebumps ran down his body, his lower half had been starving for the god’s affection even since their interaction started. 

Ornstein opened his mouth to groan the Lord’s name but didn’t get a chance to even start before he was cut off.  
“Not a word” Gwynsen spoke harshly, picking up the pace around the Knight’s cock. Ornstein felt his anxiety completely slip away, now being entirely focused on the hand enveloping him. He was trying to keep quiet now, biting his bottom lip so he wouldn’t make any noises. The other battle was trying to keep his hips from bucking up which he desperately wanted to do. 

Ornstein was so focused on keeping it together that he didn’t even notice his hand's restraints coming off until he heard the ropes hit the floor. With a soft thud he became aware again, hearing the sound of buckles being undone. He looked over to where the sound was coming from and he noticed Gwynsen standing beside his face.

“I’ll tie you up again if you don’t behave” he warned the Dragon slayer, keeping up the firm strokes on his cock.  
“do I make myself clear?” Gwynsen questioned him, taking his hand away from the other man’s length. Ornstein nodded quickly, looking from his partner to his clothed crotch in excitement. 

“I can’t hear you” the lord said, grabbing a fist full on his Knight’s hair. He tugged in back so Ornstein would be forced to look up at him.  
“Yes, my lord, perfectly clear” the Dragon slayer responded, already itching to get a mouth full of him. 

“You know what to do” Gwynsen ran a hand through Ornstein’s messy hair, smiling as he watched his knight slide off the table. He kneeled before him on the ground and began to undo the clothing encasing the god’s cock. His hands shook under the pressure, so eager to please him that it made him anxious. It’s always been that way with him, no matter how many times they were both intimate together it would never change. 

Ornstein was the prince’s first knight, serving both him and his father Gwyn. He would do anything to make him happy, even more do that they were romantically involved with one another. 

As soon as the god’s cock was free, Ornstein could feel the warmth radiating off him. It was intoxicating and beckoned him closer, he did exactly this. With a shaky hand he grasped the length of his shaft, so large in his hand that it intimidated him the first couple of times they had this dance. Ornstein looked up at his master with a lust that was so comforting and familiar, making his already aching erection strain itself more. He was so desperate for his Lord and He was going to prove himself loyal once again. Gwynsen’s loyal knight. 

Ornstein took him into his mouth, slow and gentle movements on the god’s sensitive skin. They haven’t been able to be so close in a while, this may not last long so he better savour it. With his free hand he ran it up Gwynsen’s inner thigh, sending a shiver through him. It was subtle but the knight knew the reaction from years of being with the prince. 

Ornstein’s gentle eyes met the raging gold of his partner who watched him work his magic between his legs. Gwynsen ran one of his hands through Ornstein’s hair to encourage him to keep going. The grip on the back of his head made the Dragon slayer groan a bit in response, he couldn’t help it. 

Soft noises got tangled in to god’s breathing, being so quiet that it was barely audible. They were so breathy and it made him shut his eyes instead of watching Ornstein in fear he’d finish too early. What a flattering yet silent compliment that was. That someone like Ornstein, although highly skilled, could make a god weak to their knees. Especially a child of the Lord Gwyn. 

A sharp noise alerted both of the men, Gwynsen snapping his eyes open and immediately looking down at Ornstein in a panic. 

Someone had opened the doors to the archives


End file.
